My Girl
by Mceyes
Summary: Our favourite ladies in school. Will Jane and Maura fall in love or will Casey come between them. Have to read to found out. Rizzles or Jonriz. Think Rizzles sound much better. Don't owe any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Jane wait I was only teasing you, come on Jane don't be such a dork. We were all just having some fun.

Jane stopped and marched back to Casey and his friends. "Fun you called that fun talking the way you did about Maura's social skills. You got no right do you hear me no right to say that".

Maura would spew out facts that everyone saw as odd. But not Jane she found it interesting. They were class friends and Jane really liked her a lot, especially when Maura would put her hand on Janes shoulder or her forearm. Jane had some funny tingling feeling every time Maura would touch her. They spoke a few times and even shared some jokes over lunch even though Jane had to explain some of them. But Jane didn't mind. She felt like she needed to protect Maura.

"Ok Jane we didn't know you feel so strongly about Maura and her awkwardness when it comes to dealing with people".

"Steven just shut your face if it wasn't for Maura you would have failed your Anatomy and Maths. So be grateful I spoke her into helping you."

Casey moved forward "ah come on Jane it's not like we killed her dog that's if she even has a dog". Without thinking Jane grabbed Casey by the shirt "what is your freaken issue with Maura". Casey immediately grabbed Jane's hands "Jane please don't do that again". All the guys stood behind Casey waiting to see what he would do next. Casey let go of Jane's hands and stepped a bit back looking at the guys behind him. "Ok guys let's apologies to Jane and never say anything bad about Maura again".

Ok the guys shouted sorry Jane in unity. "Casey can I play it now". "Ye Jerold let's hear it." "Jane this is from Casey"

" **Casey's got sunshine on a cloudy day,**

 **When it's cold outside,**

 **He's got the month of May**

 **Jane I guess you'd say**

 **What can make Casey feel this way?**

 **My girl, Jane's my girl**

 **Talking about my girl Jane"**

"So what you think Jane Jerold asked with a big smile on his face". "Very nice Jerold but to set matters straight I'm nobody's girl".

"Ye until this weekend Steven shouted". Jane choose to ignore him. Casey moved forward taking Jane's hand in his, "So a few of us are going up to the cabin this weekend I would like you to join". Jane knew she had to get out of this situation as fast as possible, she liked Casey as a friend someone to chat. A friend and nothing else especially not a boyfriend.

"Can I get back to you on that Casey" Jane said with half a smile? "Ye sure if possible by tonight please".

Jane left for her next class which was art class she really enjoyed Korsak's classes. It's actually Mr Korsak but he insisted they call him Vince or Korsak not Mr.

Korsak works at the Boston PD and twice a week he gives Art classes. It also helps him to unwind with some of the serious cases they have.

"No imagination today Rizzoli Korsak asked". He took an empty chair from a desk and sat in front of Jane. "Talk to me Rizzoli who made you mad and don't say nobody because your eyes have burned a hole in my black board." Jane couldn't think of anything sarcastic to say as she actually like Korsak. He was one of her best teachers even if it was only twice a week. "Think it's all the homework and football practice that's made my so tired".

"If you say so Rizzoli and remember I'm here for you, and besides that for me to sign you of I need 80%." Jane nodded her head she knew the passing rate was 70% but Korsak saw more potential in her then any of the other students.

"Korsak can I ask you something". "Sorry Jane I'm too old for you he joked with her". That brought a smile to her face and brighten her dark brown eyes a bit. "Thanks Korsak but I don't think Kiki would approve of that".

"Ok Rizzoli give it to me". Jane took a few seconds longer and then looked him straight in the eyes "Korsak how do you tell someone you like them but only as a friend"". Jane just as you told me now look them straight in the eyes and tell them".

"But I don't want to ruin the friendship". "Rizzoli let me tell you something if he can't see you only want to be friends he is more stupid then I thought".

It was if somebody through ice water over Jane when Korsak said that to her. Jane didn't know where to look or what to say. Korsak stood up and pat Jane on the shoulder "80% Rizzoli, and that look won't soften me". Korsak knew he touch a nerve when it comes to Jane's feelings as she don't like anybody to know her affairs. But for some reason she trusted him.

Jane had a decision to make Casey and the weekend. Caught in her thoughts she didn't see Frankie sneak up behind her. He grabbed her but before he could do or say anything she elbowed him in the stomach. Bend over holding his stomach "Jane it's me Frankie."

"Jeez Frankie how many time have told you not to sneak up behind me or grab me. My personal space remember she made an invincible circle." "Ye I remember but I need to ask you something and it can't wait."

"So you had to grab me from behind to ask me something, your own fault you bend over." "Come on Jane don't be such an older sister." Jane smiled at Frankie "hey bro I am your older sister. Ok shoot Frankie what do you want?"

"So you and Casey." Jane just starred at Frankie not knowing if she should punch him in the face or elbow him again.

"Is it true Jane you and Casey", with that Maura walked pass them all she heard was Jane and Casey. Maura stopped to look at Jane, all Jane saw was sadness in Maura's eyes. Jane didn't know what to do but to give Maura a smile.

She greeted both Rizzoli's and turned to Jane "I'm sorry Jane I won't be able to make our appointment today".

"Appointment Jane repeated almost in a Trans". "Yes Jane our appointment to meet at the library to do our History assignment together remember, or did you decide to go with someone else".

"Oh shit sorry Maura I completely forgot".

"Language Jane. It's alright like I said I won't be able to fulfil our appointment." They way Maura looked at Jane made Frankie feel a bit in the way.

With that Maura turned walking to her car. "What just happened here Frankie asked".

"Nothing Jane said almost shouting. See you at home oh and please tell mom I'm going pass Gio for some spares."

"But Jane you haven't answered me".

"Later Frankie."

Jane could only think of Maura and how to fix this, she didn't know what this was but she knew she had to fix it.

Shit shit she said to herself as she got on her bike. Before she could put her helmet on Casey was standing next to her bike. "Hey Jane I'm sorry about earlier and the guys you know how they can be."

Jane was watching her mirror to see when Maura would come pass with that she spotted Maura's car. Maura was watching Jane and saw Casey holding Jane's hand. That made Maura furious how Jane could even allow that. Jane was hers and hers alone. She drove pass Jane making sure they made eye contact. She liked Jane and thought they had a special connection just the two of them. Jane never made fun of her and always treated her with respect. Did she read this thing between her and Jane wrong?

"Jane you not listening to a word I'm saying."

"Hum sorry Casey you were saying".

"Can I pick u up tomorrow around 12. We can head up to the cabin then".

"Sorry Casey what?"

"Jane I will phone you tonight when you not pre occupied with something else", giving Jane a kiss on the cheek he left. Jane didn't even realise he kissed her she could only think of Maura. She hurt Maura how could she.

After picking up some spare at Gio she went home. Hoping she would have a text message from Maura or something, but there was nothing. Jane went straight to her room, on the bed was a package. She looked to see if she could see who it was from, but nothing. She opened the package inside was a note and book.

She opened the note scanned to see the name.

 **Dear Jane**

 **This book will help you with your history assignment I underlined the most important part in it. You will see on pg. 7, 8 the pictures you can copy them or draw them. I believe you got quite a talent. Sorry I won't be of assistance to you.**

 **:-) M**

Jane read the letter a few times even smelling it thinking she could smell Maura. Oh Maur what have I done.

"Good I see you got the package the blond girl Maura dropped it off."

"Thanks ma, did she say anything else."

"No just to make sure you do your history project".

Jane didn't go with Casey for the weekend she used the excuse her assignment is due Monday and she hasn't started on it. Needless to say he wasn't happy with her.

It only took Jane a few hours to do her assignment as Maura did most of the work in underlining it for her.

She spend most of the weekend on her bed reading the letter wondering why Maura didn't want to do the assignment together. Was it something to do with her hearing Casey's name? Why does it hurt so much we not even a couple we good friends, even though I would like to be more.

The rest of the time Jane played basketball with Frankie but not much was said. Frankie could sense something was up with Jane but he wasn't going to ask.

Jane's first class on Monday was history, walking in she handed her assignment in. "Wow Rizzoli this must be a first for you, you sure you did the project and not someone else her eyes going straight to Maura."

"Yes Mam Jane said".

Maura stood up "Mrs Da Arouja I can honestly say Ms Rizzoli did the assignment herself." Some idiot in the back of the class shouted "nice one Maura, hey Jane would you prefer if we call you Ms Rizzoli from now".

"Not funny Jane said" looking at Maura with a confused look on her face "Ms Rizzoli really Maura." Jane wanted to continue this conversation but Mrs Da Arouja started class.

Jane couldn't believe what MAURA CALLED HER SHE NEVER CALLED HER MS RIZZOLI LIKE IN NEVER.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys forgot to say in Chapter 1 there will be a few songs in as well. Taylor swift, Back street boys and West life **.**

 **Did Jane do something wrong for Maura to forgive her?**

Somebody's phone rang pulling Jane out of her daydreaming,

 **So much to say**

 **But where do I start**

 **Would you listen if I spoke from the heart?**

 **Its simple things**

 **That keep us apart**

She looked across to Maura. Maura looked at Jane with sadness in her eyes. Jane tried to apologise with her eyes but Maura looked away and focus on the lecture again.

"Can somebody answer that phone?"

"Sorry Mam it's my mother Jason shouted."

They all broke out in laughter.

"Ok that's enough back to Stalin".

Jane and Maura shared two classes together History and Anatomy. That's where they become class friends. Jane wanted to spend every minute with Maura but knew she couldn't. She was afraid of what the guys might say not that she really cared but she didn't want to embarrass Maura as they already think she is weird.

A few times during class Jane tried to get Maura's attention but to no avail.

When the bell went Jane was packed and out of the class waiting for Maura. As Maura come out the door Casey pulled Jane to the side giving her a rose, "Jane this made me think of you". Jane didn't know what to do as the students in the corridor went "ah that's so cute, wish my boyfriend would do that".

Jane wished the earth would open and swallow her in. Why is it every time she tries to connect with Maura something happens? The universe has it out for her.

"Hi Maura" Casey greeted.

"Oh hi Casey if you excuse me I have to get to my next class".

Off Maura went looking back at Jane over her shoulder. Those eyes Jane thought to herself they will be the death of me.

"Thanks Casey but that wasn't necessary".

"Jane I haven't seen you all weekend and I just thought you will be happy to see me". We were supposed to spend the weekend together".

"I told you my assignment had to be in today and why the flower Casey. Remember what I said friends no dating"

"Come on Jane I know you like me and I like you so what do you say we give it a try".

Casey I'm going to be late for my next class chat later". Jane walked off to her next class still with the rose in her hand.

"Hey Evelyn thought I would brighten up your day".

"Hello Janie thank you so much you know nobody has ever given me flowers".

"Oh that's a shame Evelyn, this is to say thank you for always making photocopies when I need some". Evelyn was so happy sing away to her own tune.

Jane run to her next class. The rest of the morning went ok until lunch time. Jane didn't have the energy to face Casey and she had to sort things out with Maura. Shit Maura what must she have thought when she saw Casey giving her the rose. Jane saw Frankie at the cafeteria door hey bro waving him over.

"Hello sus so you and Casey dating now I heard of the roses and going down on one knee".

"Wow what shit it was one rose and I gave it to Evelyn. Bro **no dating** listen to me nicely Casey and Moi never going to happen and who told you that shit of going down on his knee?"

"Jane the school is full of it".

"Should have known, anyway have you seen Maura at all I need to talk to her".

"No sorry sus but if I see her I will tell her you looking for her". The next minute an announcement come through the loud speakers.

"A special congratulations to our new couple Casey Jones and Jane Rizzoli. We always knew it will happen was just a matter of time. Casey and Jane this song is for you"

 **We were both young when I first say you**

 **I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

 **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

 **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

 **See you make your way through the crowd**

 **And say, "Hello,"**

 **Little did I know….**

 **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

 **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

 **And I Was crying on the staircase**

 **Begging you, "Please don't go"**

"Shit Frankie what am I going to do it's not like this at all. I promise you we not dating". Jane was close to tears. Frankie has never seen his sister like this.

"Ok Jane I believe you but why are you so upset with all of this".

"Maura how is Maura going to cope with this, I need to speak to Maura."

"Jane you really scaring me what is going on?"

"That the problem Frankie nothing is going on and she is going to think I like Casey and not her." That come out before she even realise what she said. By now the tears were rolling down Jane face.

"Jane go down to the parking lot I will be with you now". Jane listened to Frankie and walked down to the parking area. Frankie was next to her in seconds "come Frost will take you home, we will sort out your bike don't worry".

"Frankie what am I going to tell Ma she won't believe any of this shit".

"You right ok, go sit in Frost car we will sort the rest out."

Jane looked at Frankie "thanks bro I appreciate it". "No worries you my sister and I love you regardless of who you choose to love".

Sitting in Frost car Jane didn't know what to do or how to approach Maura that's if Maura would ever talk to her again. What's going on with me I have never lost control like this? I can't understand why I feel so guilty Maura doesn't even know I like her. No she must like me otherwise she won't be so unhappy Ag I hate life. Why does it have to be so flippen complicated

Jane closed her eyes for a few minutes but when she opened them it was 2 hours later. Sitting up in the seat again trying to focus on her surroundings she saw Maura walking to her car. Before she could even think straight she was out of the car calling Maura's name.

Maura continued walking to her car ignoring the voice calling her name. Opening her car door Jane grabbed the door before she could close it. "Hi Maur would it be ok if we can talk please I need to clear up a few things".

"Jane there is nothing to clear up you are a beautiful intelligent young women and you can date whoever you want Maura never looked at Jane. So if you can please excuse me I need to get home".

Jane was gobsmack at what Maura said and moved away from the door. Watching Maura pull away Jane was angry at herself for letting her go again. Walking over to Frost car to get the keys and return it to him. Jane mumbling to herself that's it "I'm going to set things straight with Maur. If it ends our friendship so be it."

"Jane, hey Jane Casey called her what happened to you after lunch are you ok?"

"Ye I'm ok, listen Casey what's this nonsense we dating and that song".

"Janie I don't know who told them, but you have to admit the song was cool".

"Seriously Casey I'm not joking stop with this dating business people can get hurt."

"Come on Jane we like each other."

"Yes Casey but not enough for me to date you, I like someone else".

"You what! Please don't tell me it's Giovanni, is it because he is Italian for heaven sakes Jane I can give you far more than him".

"Casey I value our friendship but before we regret what we say I'm leaving now"

"This isn't over Jane."

"Bye Casey" Jane walked to find her brother and Frost.

"Hey thanks Frost" she tossed the keys to him.

"Sure anytime Jane".

"You ok to ride your bike sis Frankie asked".

"Ye just have to make a pit stop before I go home". Frankie nodded must be Maura, he hasn't even thought about that fact that his sister and Maura like each other.


	3. Chapter 3

A special thank you to all for reading my story

 **Jane ordered 12 red orchards and send it to Maura**.

Maura was in the study when the housekeeper Gloria called her. "Maura someone send you flowers".

"You sure it's for me."

"Yes the card said Maura Isles". Maura took the card to read inside

 **Day after day**

 **Time passed away**

 **And I just can't get you off my mind**

 **Nobody knows, I hide it inside**

 **I keep on searching but I can't find**

 **The courage to show to letting you know**

 **I've never felt so much love before**

Maura read the words again looking to see if she missed the name. "Gloria please put the flowers in a vase in my room".

"Its beautiful words Maura does it say who it's from."

"No Gloria". "Someone really loves you Maura – Orchard symbolise love, beauty and strength".

Maura thought maybe it could be Jane but she's never pictured Jane as a flower girl. Anyway why would Jane send her flowers if she is dating Casey? Ag I resent that name. Maura went to bed with the card under her pillow so hoping it came from Jane.

The next morning Maura was wakening by Gloria with a Starbucks coffee in her hand. "And now Gloria, there was no need to go out for coffee".

"No Maura your secret admirer dropped it off" when I opened the door there it was the coffee and this note.

"Please the note Gloria" Maura had a warm feeling in her heart thinking more and more this could be Jane

 **Coffee time,**

 **My dreamy friend**

 **It's coffee time**

 **Let's sing**

 **This silly**

 **Little rhyme**

 **And have**

 **A cup of coffee**

"Oh Maura how sweet, whoever this is they really like you".

"You really think so Gloria".

"Yes Maura first flowers and then morning coffee".

Maura smiled and took a sip of the coffee mmm just the way I like it.

Jane made herself a promise she would fight for what she wants. Maura was one of them. She was going to tell Maura how she felt and even though she knows she wasn't good enough for Maura she was still going to try. Cause hell she really likes her, like seriously likes her.

School was different today even though she didn't speak to Maura there was something. Just the way Maura looked at her it was different like a longing. In History class Jane could have swear Maura winked at her but it all happened so fast.

Jane would have paired with Maura in Anatomy class but Casey was one step ahead of Jane. "Sir I haven't worked with Jane can she be my partner today?"

Jane still tried to " **BUT** sir".

"Jane partner up with Casey, Steven you always need help take Maura."

Shit there it was again Maura winked she is sure of that. Jane joined Casey at the table, looking back at Maura she licked her lips a bit too long for Jane's liking. Almost taunting Jane. Every time Jane would look back Maura would lick her lips, not because they were dry because those soft lips could never be dry. It was to taunt Jane.

Jane thought it was her chance to set matters straight. If she was going to tell Maura how she felt about her she had to make sure Casey understand they can only be friends.

"Friends hey that's all we can be because you like someone else. Does this someone else have?"

"Casey not your business and I don't want to be rude. You take my friendship or nothing"

"Ok Jane friendship". Casey wasn't going to leave it there he really like Jane and wasn't going to let anyone take her from him especially not Giovanni.

Giovanni walked down to the parking area hoping to find Jane before she leaves

"Hey Jane you going to practice this afternoon?"

"Yes Gio you want a lift?"

"Please man got a problem with my carb won't be able to fix it till tonight"

"Cool will fetch you around 3"

"Thanks Jane"

"I knew it Casey said to himself it's Giovanni can't see what Jane sees in him flippen Italian grease ball". Casey left thinking how he was going to get Jane.

Still in the parking lot Jane thought of a brilliant plan when she saw Maura's car. She parked right behind Maura's car, got off her bike and went looking for Frankie. Twenty minutes later she went back to the parking are, but to her dismay her bike was moved. Shit never thought she would do that. Taking her helmet to put it on a piece of paper fell out.

 **Really thought I couldn't move it, next time try something more daring**

 **M**

"Perfect Maura you asked for it".

Jane went to fetch Gio for their practice. They practiced till 5 after dropping him off at home she went pass Maura's place in Beacon Hill. Deciding if she should go in or not.

"What the hell let me go in?" Jane parked her bike next to Maura's car. Taking her helmet of she gets of her bike placing her helmet neatly on the handle bars making sure not to bump Maura's car. With every step Jane takes she starts to breathe heavier thinking maybe this wasn't such a good move. Jane knocked before her nerves got the better of her. Maura opened the door the last person she expected was Jane.

She looked Jane up and down taking in everything she saw, the way Jane's pants was sitting just showed of her athletic body and not to mention the T shirt she had on. It took Maura a few seconds to focus. "Hello Jane can I help you with something?"

"Hi Maura you look very um just want to come say sorry for parking you in had to go find Frankie".

"Sure Jane if you say so".

"Not convincing am I" Jane moved closer to Maura. Maura could feel Jane's breathing on her. "So what would you say if the reason was I had to come see you?"

Maura was ready to play this game if this is what Jane wanted she would play along especially after Frost told Maura, Casey is a chauvinist pig and only thinks with his dig. And Jane would never date him.

"Oh really Jane and why would you want to see me?"

"I recall someone asking me to be more daring". Jane was now really close to Maura. Jane looked at Maura's lips and then back to her eyes. "Mmm is this daring enough for you".

Maura didn't know if she should kiss Jane or take her upstairs. Starring into each other's eyes Jane lift her hand to take a hair out of Maura face. Maura closed her eyes and moved forward. Jane put her finger on Maura's lips. Strawberry lips mmm. Moving closer Jane whispered in Maura's ear

 **Maura Excuse me for staring**

 **Your looks have me blinded**

 **Strawberry lips saying**

 **Baby I want you**

"Oh Jane you playing with fire and would you be able to calm this fire down?"

"Maura I don't think we can calm this fire down. It's a bonfire and I would like to continue putting wood on but home calls" with that Jane kissed Maura's cheek and left. Maura kept touching her cheek where Jane kissed it.

Jane couldn't believe what she has done, but now that she knows Maura feels the same towards her she isn't going to stop. Jane took her phone to send Maura a goodnight message

 **Hi Beautiful sorry if this sounds cheesy but I like to express myself with music**

 **I wanna be with you**

 **It's crazy but it's true**

 **And everything I do**

 **I wanna be with you**

 **I'd like to know your policy**

 **When it comes to me**

 **Like to know what's on your mind**

 **It's not easy to see**

 **I know now what I feel**

 **And what to do**

 **I wanna be with you**

 **J**

 **My sweet Jane**

 **How could I ever think this is cheesy? I think I'm the luckiest girl tonight. Jane did you send me flowers and morning coffee?**

 **M**

 **Beautiful an admirer never revile their secrets**

 **Xoxo**

 **J**

 **The orchards are beautiful. Sleep tight my sweet Jane**

 **Xoxo**

 **M**

Jane was the happiest person alive at the moment, she just had to think how she could ask Maura to be her girl.

At school Jane and Maura hardly spoke but every time they would see one another you could feel the Chemistry, and the looks they gave each other you could have fallen in love with them.

"Hey Jane how you doing Casey asked?" Standing with a small box in his hands.

"Ok and you Casey".

"Jane can I ask you to the pram please?"

"Oh shit I completely forgot about that".

"Jane please before you say no this is just friendship we go as friends please".

"Ok Casey just as friends".

Casey handed her the box inside was a beautiful blue Swarovski necklace. "You can where it on the pram night I got the same colour tie".

Ok but Casey, Yes Jane I know just friends

Casey's first plan was put into action when Jane said yes. So much for her liking Giovanni. The grease ball haven't even asked her to pram. This will be like taking candy from a baby.

Now Jane had to tell Maura she will go with Casey to the pram but just as friends. How could she forget about pram?

Jane waited for Maura leaning against her car.

"Hi Jane what is the special occasions or are we picking up where we left last night?"

If Maura could only read her mind she would be scared of what she wanted to do to Maura.

Jane moved to give Maura a hug smelling her hair "mmm you smell wonderful"

"You too if you don't think it's to soon you can come over to my place".

Jane looked Maura in the eyes "I wish I could but I got football practice."

Maura moved a bit forward showing of more cleavage and driving Jane insane

"You like Jane?"

Jane looked like a fish on dry ground with her mouth open.

Jane you wanted to say

"Yes Maura" Jane's eyes never left her cleavage.

"Hello Jane eyes up here focus"

"Geez Maura what you doing to me, how am I supposed to focus when you, you doing this".

"Oh this" Maura showing her cleavage off again.

"Maura we at school and you killing me"

Casey came pass hooting at Jane "thanks again Jane".

That stopped any potential flirting to continue.

"Why is Casey thanking you Jane?"

"Well that's sort of why I wanted to chat to you, Casey asked me to the pram and I kinda said yes but just as friends"

"What do you mean kinda said yes because if you going as friends that means you said yes".

"Maur it's just friends just to get him off my back".

"Why is he on your back in the first place, you know what Jane its fine it's not like we dating or anything"

"Maura that's not fair"

"No Jane you not fair I think it will be better for me to go now"

"Maur please don't take it up the wrong way please"

"How do you want me to take it Jane, you can't come over to my house flirt with me and then drop this on me".

"Maura please, No Jane I'm going now."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thank you for reading.

 **Why do the Universe hate me so much I just can't get it right with Maura?**

Jane was mad when Maura left, she couldn't go after Maura she had to go to football practice. If she knew she wasn't going to play in Saturday's game she would have gone after Maura.

"That was uncalled for Rizzoli Coach Camp screamed".

"Really Rizzoli did you have to hit him?"

"Since when do we play dirty Rizzoli"?

"Screw you Jason in fact screw you all Jane screamed back at the guys".

Coach Camp had enough of Jane's temper today "That it Rizzoli you out for Saturdays game and If you continue this behaviour you out for the season"

"What! You can't do this Coach"

"Well guess what Rizzoli I just did! Frankie take your sister home"

Frankie tried to play it cool "come sis think we'll call it a day.

Jane looked at her team - she messed up big time first Maura and now this.

Walking with Frankie off the field she turned around "Hey Derick I'm sorry for being an asshole".

Derick gave her thumbs up "you owe me big time Rizzoli big time" trying to stop his nose bleed.

"Got a lot on your mind sis"

"Frankie you don't want to know but the worse is Maura doesn't want to talk to me. All because I said yes to Casey"

"What to date him!"

"No are you nuts, to go with him to the pram as friends"

"Jane what's going on between you and Maura?"

"I wish I knew Frankie"

"Do you like her Jane like in really like her?"

"Yes I think I do". Jane didn't want to say she more than likes her.

"No Jane don't think, if you like her tell her **but** if you think you like her then it gives guys like Casey hope. I'm not saying you must stand on the roof top shouting it out but a girl likes to know she is the only one".

Ruffling Frankie's hair "When did you get so smart about girls".

"Watching you and talking to Ma"

"Thanks Bro"

 **Jane send Maura a voice note or two or three**

 **Maura I know what I did was wrong I didn't want to hurt your feelings please just speak to me**

2 minutes later

 **Maura please I beg of you just send me something that I know you still alive**

1 minute later

 **For heaven sakes this is childish Maura please talk to me**

30 seconds later

 **That's it Maura I'm coming over and if your parents are a sleep I will keep on knocking till they awake. Please talk to me**

1 minute later

 **Ok Maura you safe for tonight my mother won't let me go out but I please need to talk to you pretty please**

15 minutes later

 **It's me again I know you mad but please can you talk to you**

Voice note from Maura

 **Jane go to sleep I will see you in the morning**

Immediate reply

 **Maura is it to late to say sorry**

 **I'm really sorry for hurting you**

 **Sleep tight and I'm sorry Maura**

Message from Maura

 **Goodnight Jane**

Jane struggled to fall asleep. An hour later she got out of bed to do some push ups. Hoping it will make her tired.

"Jane lights off please tomorrow is school"

"Ja ma"

Jane was up before anyone else in the Rizzoli household. Leaving a note on her bed "Don't worry ma I haven't run away or failed a test but need to be early at school love you"

Angela always started with Jane as she took forever to get out of bed. Angela couldn't believe it when Jane was up in fact her bed was made and a note on top of her pillow. At first Angela had a terrible feeling when she saw the note. After reading the note, the love you brought a smile to Angela's face. "Wish it could be like this every day"

With that Frankie come pass "Don't know why she can't get up like all of us"

"She's up Frankie and left for school already".

"What did she wet the bed check ma". "Don't be silly Frankie she left a note need to be early at school"

"Never since when does Jane need to be early at school. Unless"

"Unless what?"

"Nothing ma"

"Frankie spit it out or you will be grounded for the rest of your life".

"You can't do that ma"

"Oh yes I can and will talk boy"

Frankie knew when Angela used that tone of voice he had to spill the beans. He told her what Casey did and that she was out of Saturday's game. If Angela ever had to be a detective he felt sorry for the person being interrogated by her cause right or wrong she makes you feel and look guilty.

"You sure that's all Frankie and don't lie to me". Come hell or high water he wasn't going to tell Angela about Maura.

"Ma I'm going to be late for school ask Janie"

"I will and heaven help you Frankie".

Jane went pass Maura's house, not sure if her parents were home and if they were it's not like she could tell them excuse me Mr & Mrs Isles I'm in love with your daughter and the asshole who keeps hurting her, so when she saw only Maura's car she was grateful for that.

Now to get Maura's attention she could do one of two things 1 Man up and knock on the front door or 2 throw little stones against her window. Maybe the second one sounds more romantic. The only problem Jane didn't know which window was Maura's and in any case there was no small stones.

Jane took a deep breathe walking up the porch but before she could knock the door opened. "Holy shit Jane shouted you will give me a heart attack".

"Language Jane. What are you doing here so early?"

"Hi Maura I want to apologise for yesterday and fix things"

"Jane just go I don't have the energy for this".

"Please Maura hear me out please Jane begged"

Maura looked at Jane "well since you made the effort to come pass so early come in".

Thanks

All Jane wanted to do was hold Maura close to her and never let go. "Can I make you some coffee?"

"Yes that will be great thanks"

"Jane what do you want from me?"

"I think you know Maura we want the same thing".

"No Jane I know what I want but you still deciding. I'm not going to be the girl you try it out with to see if you like girls or boys".

"Maur I will never do that I respect you to much". Jane walked around the table trying to hug Maura.

"Maura pushed Jane away no Jane you need to decide what you want"

"I have Maura I want you" Jane tried to hug Maura again.

"So what happened yesterday with Casey?"

Jane moved away

"Don't you see it Jane he won't stop until he made you his girlfriend. You some trophy to him"

"Maur I told him I will only accompany him as a friend nothing more I promise you".

"Did you ever think of me Jane who will I go with"

"Maura I'm sorry I never thought of that.

"You see Jane where do I fit in?"

Jane moved forward taking Maura into her arms lifting her head she cupped Maura's cheeks in her hands and with her thumb she touch Maura's soft lips. Jane moved forward Maura's eyes were closed. In slow motion Jane let her lips touch Maura's, it felt like a mountain was lifted of Jane's shoulders.

Jane pressed her lips a bit harder against Maura's waiting for Maura to allow entrance. Maura gave Jane the needed entrance. Neither of them could stop once they tasted each other. Thank goodness they needed oxygen.

Jane looked at Maura with so much passion "That's where you fit in Maura"

"What about Casey?"

"I was stupid to say yes to him, I just wanted him to stop nagging me, my focus is you Maura"

"Then you need to tell him you can't go with him".

"Maura we will work through this please don't let him come between us please. You the only one for me I promise". Jane tried to kiss Maura again

Maura stopped her "Before you have any more of this sort your issues out with Casey.

"I promise you I will Maur just one more kiss"

Maura gave Jane a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that? Jane pointing to her cheek"

"Casey Jane sort it out"

The day couldn't have gone better for Jane actually for both of them. Jane has never been so happy she couldn't stop smiling.

"Jane did you win the jackpot or something"

"You could say so Frankie".

"Well I would wipe that smile of Ma knows"

"Knows what Frankie did you open your big mouth"

"Jane you know Ma she makes you talk even if you don't have anything to say she will still make you say something"

Frankie told Jane what happened in the Rizzoli household this morning and she still had to break the news to Angela about Maura

"Shit what am I going to do, they will disown me if they know I like girls"

"I'm sure Ma will understand Jane just be honest with her and tell her how you feel about Maura"

"Why can't I just be happy for one day that's all I ask one flippen day is it to much to ask".

"Sorry sis" Frankie gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Jane wished the day was over not to go home but to see Maura just the two of them alone.

Jane waited for Maura at her car. "Hey beautiful"

"Hi Jane you ok?"

"Ye just some issues I need to sort out at home but nothing big to worry your pretty head over. Can I come pass your place now?"

"Sure Jane you always welcome want to ride with me?

"No I will follow you" Giving Maura a hug Jane followed her home.

Maura waited for Jane on the porch. Jane got off her bike walking towards Maura pulling her closer she looked into hazel eyes. "Maura I really like you a lot and I would like you to be my girl. But before you say anything I would like to take you on a date like it's supposed to be".

Maura looked back at intense brown eyes "Jane you sure this is what you want?"

"Maur this is what I want, I want to do this the right I know I should have waited with the kisses, but you drive me insane. So before I do something that we both won't be able to stop I'm going to go now." Jane kissed Maura on the cheek.

"Thank you Jane".

Jane winked at Maura "will text you beautiful".

Jane knew before she could do anything else she needed to clear things with Angela. "Hey Ma how was your day?"

"Hey Janie busy as always"

"Ma can we um you know"

"Yes Janie what's on your mind?" Jane didn't know why Angela had to make it so difficult Frankie already told her most of it.

"Ma I know Frankie spoke to you this morning regarding Casey and I promise you the Casey issue is sorted"

"Good I don't like him he is to forward and think his blue eyes can charm his way into your life"

"Ma there is something else. There is this person at school that I really like"

"Does this person have a name Jane?

"Uh that's the problem Ma the person does have a name" Jane's hands were sweating so much she didn't know what to do with them. "The person is um Jane looked down and whispered a she hoping Angela didn't hear.

"Jane speak up cause I don't know if my ears are deceiving me did you say you like a girl"

Jane looked up at Angela with tears in her eyes. "Yes Ma I like girls I'm sorry that I'm a disappoint to you and dad".

Angela didn't say anything she just held Jane. Even though Jane didn't like to be held she knew she needed this. They both cried holding each other Jane kept on apologising for being a disappointment. Angela tried to say its ok but Jane kept on crying.

After about half an hour of crying Angela lift Jane's head up looking her straight in the eyes. "Tell me Jane do you like her from your heart?"

"Ma I don't just like her I'm in love with her and this isn't just a phase I'm going through I have had feelings for her since the first time I've seen her"

"Ok Jane I believe if she makes you happy and you say you love her from the heart how can I stop you from love".

"Ma even if it's a girl?"

"Yes Jane even if it's a girl, I knew something was up when you had all these guy friends but none of them were more than a friend and you never really spoke about boys. Except for Giovanni".

"Sorry Ma".

"Jane don't ever apologies for loving someone".

"Thank you ma you will never know what it means to me, what about pops?"

"Don't you worry I will sort it out. Jane do you think you can invite this girl over for Sunday lunch and we can all meet her and maybe learn her name too?"

"I would really like that thank you ma" Jane got up from the table and went upstairs oh Ma her name is Maura

"The blond girl that brought you the package she is pretty"

"Ye ma it's her".

 **Hi Beautiful**

Maura replied immediately

 **Hi Jane was worried about you are you ok?**

 **Beautiful never felt happier in my life**

 **Care to share why you so happy?**

 **I told my ma about us**

 **Oh Jane what did she say?**

 **Well you invited to Sunday lunch with the Rizzoli's think you will be able to make it**

 **Anything to be with you Jane**

 **See you tomorrow Beautiful x0x0x**

 **Goodnight Jane**

 **Xox0**

The story is coming to an end only two more chapters


End file.
